The header of such a harvester includes a frame to which a support wheel is mounted by means of an arm. These support wheels can be used to rest the weight of the header at least partially on the ground or to follow the contours of the soil or to ascertain a certain minimum distance between the ground and the bottom of the header. It is known for example from DE29713081U and EP1048195 to rotatably support the support arm of the support wheel on a frame of the header to enable a height adjustment of the support wheel.
To enable a maximum working width of the header in the field one should strive to let the width of the header approach the width allowed for road transport as close as possible. There are a number of possibilities known to reduce the header width during road transport therefor by removing the width of the support wheel and/or its support arm. A first known solution is to remove the support wheels and their support arm to mount them on another place on the harvester during road transport. However, this has the disadvantage that the harvester there is required an additional mounting point on the harvester, that the operator needs to carry the support wheels and support arm to this additional mounting point and that the support wheels get lost quickly because they can easily be removed.
It is also known from for example DE29713081U to provide an attachment for bearing the support arm of the support wheel on the frame of the header that comprises a bearing device for bearing a support arm of the support wheel to the attachment, so that the support arm is tiltable between an operating position and a stowed position. Such a system has the disadvantage that a relatively large space must be available between the rear wall of the frame of the header and the front transport wheels of the harvester, and also that the support arm and its bearing device also take a piece of the available width for the header in the stowed position.
It is known from EP1048195 to arrange the support wheel by means of a linkage system tiltable between an operating position and a stowed position on the support arm of the support wheel. Also such a system has the disadvantage that the support arm and bearing device take a piece of the available width for the header also in the stowed position of the support wheel.